Freaky Days, Freaky Ways, and Freaky Life
by IrisElric-HalfMetalAlchemist
Summary: 'Give Up and Start Over', renamed. Yukima Shimeiji may look just like your antisocial emo, but all that gets  better or worse?   when she gets attracted to a special little alchemist who makes Yukima feel the rush.For.His.BLOOD. ON HIATUS.
1. Fly Like The Wind

Give Up And Start Over If You Hate Your Freakishly Pathetic Life

This is Iris Elric-the HalfMetal Alchemist, and this is my first story. I'm pretty new at this, and throw me some feedback when you get the chance. Thanks for the people who reviewed the story.

I don't own FMA or FMAB if you were wondering.

I do own the plot and OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: run away before anyone sees

She was a weird girl in numerous ways. Number one, she had white hair. Number two, she dyed the tips mauve. And number three, people would tease her all the time for being so different, which gave rise to her sarcastic and _tsundere_-like attitude.

And today she couldn't take a second more.

She took a king-sized sketchpad, which was accompanied with the usual art media; a guitar, and extra strings to go with it; and finally, she packed song books with guitar chord charts.

She didn't even notice the eight-year-old standing in her doorway.

After a few seconds she realized she was not alone, and found the boy with wet streaking his face. She could sense body heat, and his, although very similar to others' body heat, could figure out who he was in a split second.

"Hyo, don't tell anybody about this, okay?", Was the girl's melodic whisper- very audible and it was a miracle the boy was still standing and all the while not drooling.

"Yuyu, please don't kill yourself. Please.", the boy was already rubbing his face and at the same time, wiping his tears off. "If you'll be gone, I won't know what to do at all anymore."

_Ha. Yuyu. That same, insufferable nickname given to her on that first day at the academy. She might have gone along with it if she weren't so smart._

_She had nothing else to think about except for…him._

"I'm sorry, Hyo, but they just can't take it anymore….", she grabbed her things in a blur and opened the window so fast you didn't believe she was standing as solid as a statue two seconds ago. A folded right knee was perched on the windowsill. " and neither can I. Wish me luck; I just know I'm going to need it."

_And that was the day she left the only person who cared about her in tears._

"YUKIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_She jumped straight out of the third floor, almost attempting to kill herself. _

_But she didn't. Instead, she just landed on the branch of the nearest tree, and the unusual thing is that it was about thirty meters away from the mansion. But even before any of that, she sprouted huge bat wings that made her curse._

"Good Lord ,WHY? WHY NOW? WHY IN FRONT OF …_", she tried to think of the perfect phrase. _"Why in front of the only person who doesn't think I'm a freak?"

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

_And even with the wings, she kept jumping like an acrobat, from tree to tree, until she reached her destination. _

_Crowblack Academy._

"Well, I'm here.", she pulled out a knife, sleeping pills and a thick rope. She laid them onto the floor and used all of them at the same time. None of these had an effect to her system. She cursed again and said, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"**SERIOUSLY! I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING BUT IT DOESN'T DO NO SQUAT!" **

_She slumped against a tree, thinking about her next move. _

"What am I gonna do now? I haven't got any other place for a freak to go to, unless you count the mental hospital or the underground government base continents away from here." 

_After a few moments, she drifted off into a deep sleep._

"Guhh… Where am I?" she scowled, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're at the gate, silly girl."

* * *

Thank you, thank you very much. How'd you like it? Please review. And throw me some feedback while you guys are at it, please.

-Iris Elric, the Half Metal Alchemist.


	2. New Beginnings

Don't trust a guy without a face.

"Gaaah! HOOOOLY CRAAAACK!" Yukima retreated, shocked that there was actually someone in there without a so-called 'heat-signature.'*

In fact, it turned out that she was in a vast expanse of whiteness, and that a certain someone in the same place had a white silhouette, no features, and the only thing that distinguished itself from the whiteness was the faint gray lining that surrounded the creature itself.

"Tut, tut. Poor dear." he/she/it/ said in between cooing and brushing Yukima's hair to the back of her ears. "Poor, poor, Yukima." It was like Yukima didn't even scoot away at all.

"Who are you? What are you? ANSWER ME!" her angel voice not wavering.

"And quit treating me like a toddler." she growled.

"Aww, sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute." he/she/it casually replied, "But since you asked," he/she/it cleared his/her/its throat.

"**I have many names. I am known as 'Truth'. I am known as 'Order'. I am the 'Universe'. I am 'God'. I am 'All', I am 'One.' And I, my little friend, am You.**" Truth answered while Yukima mouthed.

"And now, you." Truth said.

"But I thought you knew me already, seeing as you're all- powerful. "

"The only thing I don't have control over is you, Yuyu." he/she/it added with a

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT… wait, wait, wait. What?" she asked, a bit disoriented.

"Look at your feet." Truth grinned.

"What in heaven's name have my feet-"

Truth laughed as Yukima saw what was taking place, or to be honest, what took place under her feet.

"Oh. No."

About five to eight shadows were staring straight at Yukima, as if they were reflections. As if they were facets of the exact same diamond. And obviously enough, Yukima was that diamond.

"Wh-what-h-h-how did this happen?", unbelievably, Yukima's voice broke for the first time.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet, sweetie?" ironic care in Truth's tone. "They're all you."

"But that's impossible!" Yukima stood up in disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Each one of them represents a part of you. Of course you couldn't believe that the most beautiful diamond has the ugliest cut facets?" Truth smirked in triumph.

"B- but-but I…"

"You wanna know if I'm telling the truth or not? Fine, then. Look at the one in front of you."

Yukima did so, and as she looked upon the figure, she saw that she greatly resembled her. Her hair was as black as the night, and so were her eyes and wings.

"You're responsible for my voice, my face, and my wings? " she spoke. The winged lady mouthed her words the exact way and the exact time as Yukima spoke.

Finally, it was her turn to speak. "Yes. And your attitude, not to mention." Yukima wasn't even sure if the winged lady was the one talking.

"And you have more. Just look around you." Truth gestured to the other 'shadows'.

Out of curiosity, Yukima turned clockwise and saw a girl with short brown hair on the right side of her head, and most peculiarly she saw a metal apparatus on the left side of the girl's head. She saw that she inherited her left eye from the girl. The girl looked peaceful but also if her mind was a galaxy away. The left eyes were both deep purple.

On the other side was a girl with black hair and red extensions, with red eyes and an angered expression. She figured she inherited the right eye from her and the tomboyish, hotheaded attitude.

A flash of white caught her eye, and she saw that there was a girl with white hair, white eyes and dark brown skin. This was the most likely person who gave her the hair. She looked weak, though…

On the opposite side, she saw a brown-haired girl with brown eyes. She saw the solidarity that was in her, something that had snapped on that exact same day.

And finally, she saw a pink-haired, cheery girl. The least bit like her, with gold eyes.

"And now for the assignment." Truth said. "I'm going to put you in the Full Metal Alchemist world."

"What?" Yukima glared at Truth like he was explaining in a language that she couldn't understand.

"I'll put you in Amestris, where the Full Metal Alchemist is." said Truth, folding his arms over his chest.

"But how?"

"Easy. With this. " a giant gate appeared before them. "And since the toll was already paid you're all good to go any minute now, sweetie."

"_I SAID QUIT TREATING ME LIKE A -!" _she said, veins popping out of her forehead. Yukima never was as red as this until now. "What toll are you talking about?"

"Ah, yes. The one where your life was taken in the storm."

"That's weird, I've tried a lot of things, but natural causes never occurred to me." she pondered.

"Yes, well. Time to go, then." Truth clapped his hands, but Yukima interrupted.

"WAIT!"

"Yes? " Truth looked slightly confused about where this conversation was headed.

"Take some of my memories. " she said with a determined face.

"But see, sweetie, we're acting under the law of equivalent exchange. You've already paid the price, and if you give me your memories, I don't know what I could possibly give you in exchange. " Truth replied matter-of-factly.

"Then here's the deal. I have a time limit of one thousand days. I have precisely one thousand days before I finish your game and make a wish at the end. I can wish for anything I want , and it won't be affected by your 'equivalent exchange' because my memories have paid the price. " said Yukima. Truth grinned at the word 'game'.

"But there's a catch. You take all the memories of my past that doesn't have to do with the skills I've learned, the music I've heard and everything that I have ever read." she added with a smirk.

And with that, tendril- like hands came streaming out of the gate and grabbed tightly to Yukima. She didn't bother to struggle, though. This meant the beginning of a new life, a new name, and a new her.

And at that moment, she remembered something important.

"Thank you for choosing to go peacefully, Yukima. Your past- at least a few parts- are mine now. _Even your own name_." And with that, she couldn't do anything anymore. She closed her eyes and hoped, that this pain didn't escalate into anything worse. "Good luck. You'll need it."

He quoted.

And so some time later, she saw herself on a couch. Crowded by a man with black hair and black eyes, another man with red hair, another man with mismatched blonde and tawny hair, and finally… a dog sitting on her abdomen.

The dog barked, signifying a hello.

"Okay… what in heck am I doing here?" she scratched the little dog's head, signifying a hi.

"I assume he's already awake, then?" a voice rang out. Turns out the voice belonged to a man with black eyes and black hair.

Yukima was seeing red.

"That would seem so, sir." a woman agreed. She was a blonde, with huge brown eyes. Yukima assumed she owned the dog. She could tell. His and her scent rubbed off on each other.

"You think?" rang out another voice. Yukima found it was from the man with the mismatched hair. .

Body heat was normal. So was everyone else's . She picked up all the scents in one breath. And other than that, she was seeing more red.

"Okay, kid. What's your name?" rang out another voice. It came from the man with black hair and glasses.

"I don't remember. But what I do know is that no one bothered to call me by my first name." the girl replied, much to their dismay.

"Okay, where did you come from?" said the red-haired man.

"Don't really know. And I don't want to know. Believe me. It's a horrible place."

The girl replied in a dark voice.

"Well, since the boy doesn't know anything, or _anyone, _for that matter-" said the man at the desk, and before the sentence…

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I'M NOT A FREAKIN' BOY, I'M A FREAKIN' GIRL! AND IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS TRIES TO PROTEST **_**CAN AND WILL**_** NEVER LIVE IN PEACE EVER AGAIN! " **Yukima screamed, her voice shooting up ten octaves to its breaking point that It was a miracle that the glass only had microscopic cracks.

Everyone looked so bewildered that most of the men were hiding behind the couch opposite the girl.

_There goes the fear of being called a boy. _She thought.

Only the man at the desk and the woman at his side were stuck to the place they were standing at (of course, the dog was right behind the woman).

The woman spoke first. "Why not give you a new name? At least until we figure out your old one."

"I told you," she retorted in a surly yet elegant voice, "No one bothered to call me by my first name before. And what makes you think you won't repeat the same mistake with my new name?"

"Look, we promise to call you by your first name whatever it will be, miss. Isn't that right all of you?" she asked the men hiding behind the opposite couch. Fearfully, they shook their heads.

"Okay, since that's over, what are you going to do from here? " the man at the desk said. "We don't know if you know anyone here, and we can't just go door-to-door asking if they know you."

"I'm good at fighting, and I have killer instinct. I can pretty much be the best bodyguard you can find." the man's mouth was open as he heard this, as were other mouths. If he hadn't seen the girl's mouth open and close, he wouldn't have believed it.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately we already have enough soldiers to keep anyone from dying here. " the man said as he was interrupted by the woman, who was whispering in his ear.

The girl looked as the man's expression changed into one of certainty, then into one of confusion, and finally into one of defeat.

"Well, I could let you be a lieutenant alongside Ms. Riza Hawkeye here." ,the man at the desk gestured to the woman. "But there's gonna be hell to pay for all this ..."

"Yeah, well, I've seen a lot worse. So hit me with your best shot, 'cause there's no way I'm leaving any time soon. " she added with a devilish smile.

"Well then, welcome to the Military. Next up is your name."

"Name, huh?" the girl struggled to pick up the perfect name for someone who was just as different as any other freak out there.

"Hmm… Blaithin. Blaithin Chael. "

"A very different name." he stared at the girl ,now named Blaithin.

"Blaithin _means_ different. Now I'm happy because I got to choose my name."

"Glad to hear it. " the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel Roy Mustang. You already know this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye here. "

"Lieutenant Havoc here! Pleased to meet 'cha! " the man with the mismatched hair pointed to himself.

"Breda, at your service. " the man with the red hair gestured to himself, smirking a little.

"Sergeant Fuery. I gotta say, that's a beautiful name. One of a kind. Never heard of it before. " he said, readjusting his glasses.

_Wow. That's a first. One of a kind? Maybe. Beautiful name? Hell yes. Beautiful me? I'd have to claw someone's eyes out for that matter. _

"Falmon. I have to agree with Fuery, though. Beautiful name." said a man with graying hair.

"And the dog is Black Hayate." Riza pointed to the dog.

"Nice to meet all of you. Here's to some good days ahead." I nodded.

"Now where's my stuff?"

Everyone looked fairly guilty, except for Riza. "You mean that knapsack and that stringed contraption you had? " piped up Fuery.

"Yeah. Why?" I could see something coming. "Let me guess. You dumped them."

The men sweat dropped and said, "Yes."

And Blaithin launched herself into a flurry of swear words, insults, and more swear words.

_Well, she does remind me of him. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. _Mustang thought to himself. "You know you really are fun to mess with, aren't you?" he directed the question at Blaithin.

"I feel like that's more of a say than a compliment."

"That's because it is." he smirked.

And she launched herself at him. Punching was heard in the background, and it was too gory for a ten-year-old to see. Occasionally, you could hear sounds and you couldn't because they were a pitch too high to hear. And pretty much occasionally, it ripped at their eardrums.

"_**DEATH TO YOU, FRIGGIN' COLONEL WHO THINKS HE CAN SAY A FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD IS A MEANS OF ENTERTAINMENT! "**_(to be honest, she was saying it while giving him 'The Legendary Arm Burn Of All Arm Burns')

And hell finally broke loose seconds later.

"**COLONEL MUSTANG! I HAVE HEARD THE SCUFFLE FROM OUSIDE AND I THOUGHT TO MYSELF THAT IT COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING! THE YOUNG MAN IS ALIVE, IS HE NOT? **" burst in a man with a mostly bald head. Tears were streaming from his face and sparkles surrounded the vicinity of his figure.

Blaithin thought she was going to puke on the Colonel if she could help it. He smelled empty. Pride(not the Homunculus, I swear.), air headedness, and a whole lot of weirdness factored into it. The smell was making her head go crazy, and she didn't know whether to punch the guy in the gut or be friends with him. She chose 'Letter A: Punch Him In The Gut.' But that would have to wait. She was seeing more red.

"Damn right. And for the record, thanks for calling me a girl. " her voice was practically all sarcasm.

"**Ah so you're a female! What beauty! I never imagined a man would be as beautiful as this; I was having my doubts! Welcome to the Military! I AM MAJOR ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, ALSO KNOWN AS THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST! " **and as if by some instinct, he removed his shirt to reveal the muscles hidden under it. Everyone except Blaithin and Hawkeye were sweatdropping.

"Yeah. That's what they told me after making me a Lieutenant and one of the Colonel's bodyguards. " Blaithin responded in a flat tone.

The man's eyes widened, showing the overly-surprised face. Blaithin just wanted to laugh her head off. But something swept her off the floor, hug-style.

"Okay now this is officially uncomfortable."

"_**WHAT BRAVERY! WHAT STRENGTH TO VENTURE PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN! WHAT SELFLESSNESS! "**_ he closed in on her with a bear hug that looked like he was crushing her to death. Surprisingly enough, she didn't even complain.

"Pssssh. Yeah, yeah, we know already. It's not like I'd have to be crazy to join this crazy train wreck. Besides, the more ruined it is the better." she wrestled herself free of the Major's grasp like it was just a rubber band around her finger. She extended a hand to the enormous man. "Blaithin Chael's the name, and I presume you'll be sticking around from here on out? Oh yeah, and_ please, please, please, _don't shorten my name. "


End file.
